Perderte Jamás
by Mariam Hiwatari
Summary: Movieverse. Lo que pasaba por la mente de Edmund al ver a su hermano luchar y lo que Peter sentia y pensaba al ver a su hermanito caer malherido. OneShot.


**Perderte Jamás.**

**Disclaimer:** Crónicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C.S. Lewis. Esta es una historia en base a la película (De Disney) y no se obtiene ningún beneficio económico a través de esta.

**EDMUND'S POV.**

Ha llegado la hora.

Verte ahí, en tu caballo blanco, con tu pose de invencible. Ha llegado la hora. Ver a tus enemigos, sin dejar el miedo dominarte. Ha llegado la hora. Dar la orden, salir a luchar. Ha llegado la hora.

Peter, ha llegado la hora que decidas muchos destinos. Que pelees por quienes amas y por quienes te aman. Que sin temor alguno saques tu espada y no permitas que nadie pase por sobre tus ideales, tus sueños, tu deber. Tu destino.

Y vas de aquí para haya, derrotando rivales, sin dejar que nadie te haga caer. Vas, como si esta pelea hubiera sido solo para probar que tú eres grande; _es tu pelea._ Esta hecha y diseñada para que tú, y nadie más que tu, brilles.

Todos los soldados ha tu alrededor te miran con admiración. La experiencia de ellos, es sin duda, mayor. Pero ni siquiera ellos tienen tu gracia y tu decisión al luchar, tu brillo en los ojos al defender lo que por derecho te pertenece; tu tierra, tus bosques, tus lagos. _Tu Narnia._

La victoria se ve difícil. Pero yo se, Peter, yo se que tu la conseguirás. Esta escrito en el cielo. Ni siquiera la Bruja Blanca puede deshacer esta profecía, no puede arrancarte tu destino. Por que este es tu destino.

Desde que éramos niños, se veía en tus ojos que algo grande estaba destinado para ti. Cuando papa te cargaba, y sus ojos brillaban de orgullo. Cuando encontrábamos a algún conocido por la calle, el orgullo en su voz al decir "_El es Peter, mi hijo mayor."_

Siempre el mejor en lo que te proponías. En la escuela, en deportes, en la casa. Siempre estabas ahí cuando te necesitaban, si mama hacia la cena y Lucy lloraba, correrías a Lucy y ella con solo verte calmaría su llanto. Cuando Susan necesitaba ayuda con la tarea y papa estaba en el trabajo, acudirías a ella y terminaría abrazándote al ver que habías resuelto todas sus dudas.

Cuando yo aun era pequeño y tenía pesadillas, tú eras quien, aprovechando que dormíamos en la misma habitación, te sentabas en mi cama, acariciabas mi cabello y me preguntabas si quería que durmieras conmigo. Se que siempre decía _No_, por orgullo, por ciego y necio orgullo de no dejarte ver que yo era débil, mucho mas débil de lo que tu eras. Pero se que tu escuchabas a través de la mascara de mis miserables palabras, y te acostabas en la cama, abrazándome.

Y entonces la felicidad cubría mi cara y el alivio encontraba su camino de vuelta hacia mí. Todo por ti, por sentir tu sola presencia a mi lado. Abrazándome. Dispuesto a protegerme de todo. Tu amor de hermano, que me embargaba. Aun cuando Susan y Lucy solo querían **_tu_** aprobación para hacer las cosas, aun cuando Susan pensara que soy alguien cruel, y que Lucy pensara que soy alguien vil y monstruoso… tu siempre voltearías y me verías con amor y perdón disfrazados de lastima.

Recuerdo aun aquel verano, aquel risueño verano, en el campo de la casa de la abuela, unos meses antes de que esta muriera. Cuando Lucy no seria mas que una tierna enana y tú perfeccionabas tu técnica de nado en aquel lago cercano. Aquella vez que Susan me dijo por que no podía ser como tu, y mi amor de hermano fallo. Fallo, derrotado por esos endiablados celos. Vi la cara de terror de Susan cuando me avente al lago, sin tener una mínima idea de cómo nadar, y también escuche como ella grito tu nombre, mientras atendías a Lucy que apenas y aprendía a correr y se había caído. El grito de ella enseguida llamo tu atención y volteaste a ver que pasaba, y de ahí ya no vi nada mientras me hundía mas y mas. Fueron segundos interminables, mientras sentía que el aire me dejaba.

Entonces sentí tus manos sobre mi cintura, forzándome a salir a la superficie. Susan gritaba mi nombre y Lucy lloraba sin comprender que pasaba, mientras me dejabas en la orilla, me veías a los ojos y sin querer soltarme, dejabas que Susan me sacara el agua. Cuando mi respiración, agitada, se percibía mas, Susan me arrebataba de tus brazos pidiéndome perdón a llanto, tu la mirabas, me decías que tuviera mas cuidado y te ibas a atender el llanto de Lucy. Y ante mi fracaso, te volviste un gran nadador al siguiente día.

Por eso espero que comprendas. Comprendas que yo jamás resistiera perderte, tú presencia, tu cariño, tu amor. Que no puedo permitir que nada, absolutamente nada, te pase.

Ya la veo. La veo acercándose a ti dispuesta a lastimarte. A desaparecerte, sin ninguna razón aparente, solo por que la maldad en ella es infinita. Solo por que tiene deseos de verte caer.

No puedo permitir esto. No me puedo permitir perderte. Me acerco a ella cada vez mas, el miedo acompañándome fiel, pero mi amor de hermano siendo mi caballo indomable que no me permitió retirarme aun cuando me dijiste que me fuera. Y aquí estoy, no llegue tarde, Peter. Aquí estoy.

Escuche, sin comprender, como la varita de la Bruja se rompía en dos. Aquella varita que tanto mal había hecho, que a tantos les había dado un destino oscuro que no merecían, se había roto. Y me sentí bien, un gran alivio recorrió por mi cuerpo, me sentí… perdonado por mi acto de traición.

Pero supuse que Narnia era como nuestro mundo, y un perdón por una traición tan grande no podía ser tan fácil.

Y ahí lo sentí. Sentí como algo frió atravesaba mis adentros, buscando mi vida para que al retirarse de mi se la llevara consigo. Escuche y divise tu cara y tu horror. Estabas preocupado, realmente lo estabas. Intente sonreír. La vida ya había dejado mi cara, así que no pude moverla. Ya no vi nada más.

**/EDMUND'S POV**.

"¡EDMUND!"

Hasta ahora había comprendido Peter. Hasta el momento en que lo vio tirado entendió el por que de su gran dedicación a la cosas y el por que siempre había superado cualquier adversidad.

Que si calmaba el llanto de Lucy, era para el sonido no molestara mas aquellos oídos. Que si ayudaba a Susan con la tarea, era para darle a aquel pequeño alguien con quien jugar. Que si era bueno en la escuela, era para que todos creyeran que Edmund igual lo seria, al ser hermanos.

Y sonara terriblemente vació para sus hermanas, pero no significa que no las quisiera. Las amaba, pero la lógica retorcida del amor (si es que este tiene lógica alguna) era especial para con los hermanos menores. Por que en ellos se ve lo que uno siempre quiso hacer y nunca pudo, al menos en el caso de Peter. Siempre quiso ser inmaduro, gruñón, perezoso; pero su rol de hermano mayor se lo impedía. Siempre quiso quejarse, pero su formación y su deber no daban el brazo a torcer. Amaba a sus hermanas, pero Edmund era su hermano menor, su bebe.

Y todas aquellas noches que se acostaba en la cama de Edmund no era para calmar el miedo del pequeño, si no para calmar el suyo propio. Pues su miedo, su único miedo en aquellas noches en que su nublado cerebro solo podía percibir la presencia de su hermanito, era perderlo.

Ahora lo perdía. Ahora lo había visto caer, ahora sentía como la vida de su hermanito se iba corriendo como niño travieso y que esta vez nadie podría alcanzarla.

Cólera, enojo, furia, odio se apoderaron de su ser mientras corría hacia la Bruja. Maldita, mil y una veces maldita. Maldita por engañar a Edmund, maldita por golpearlo, maldita por encadenarlo, maldita por no tratarlo bien, maldita por que le había arrebatado su oportunidad de decirle a su hermanito cuanto lo quería.

Quería matarla, pero su poca experiencia al pelear no se lo permitía. La de ella era mayor, ella era mas poderosa y eso la hacia odiarla mas. El no poder hacerla pagar.

Fue entonces cuando vio al Gran León saltar de los aires y caer sobre aquella Maldita Bruja Blanca y arrancarle la vida como ella se la había arrancado a Edmund. Agradeció a los cielos por permitirle que Aslan combatiera con el, mientras el alivio del rencor curo su cuerpo y su alma, aun más cuando Lucy y Susan se acercaron para abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos al saber que estaba bien. Que había terminado.

"¿Dónde esta Edmund?"

Lo recordó con la voz de Lucy. Recordó a su caído hermano y no pudo mas que correr hacia el, con sus hermanas atrás. Dejarse caer a su lado, tomarlo, decirle que lo amaba, eso quería hacer. Pero cuando la cruda realidad lo golpeo al verlo en el suelo, casi sin respirar, las mejillas blancas y los ojos apunto de cerrarse, aquel plan se desvaneció, dejando espacio solo al dolor… y al dolor nadamas.

Susan y Lucy se acercaron y el detrás. No sabia que hacer, no sabia que decir, como comunicarle a Edmund todo su amor. Vio a Lucy sacar un frasco que en medio de su confundido dolor no reconoció hasta que su liquido interior toco los labios de su hermano.

Y así como lentamente regresaba la vida a Edmund, el alivio de los 3 hermanos encontraba de nuevo a su dueño.

No pudo evitarlo; abrazo a su hermanito con todas sus fuerzas. Y a su oído susurro

"¿Por qué nunca haces lo que te dicen?"

Edmund obtuvo una débil sonrisa más no la fuerza para responder aquella pregunta.


End file.
